Clint x Coulson
by Artmis 348
Summary: Clint démoli, Coulson en mauvaise position, les 2 se croise dans de drôle de circonstance. Barton se transforme en "bête féroce". Cette colère le mène à faire quelque chose qu'il redoute de la réaction de son fantasme. Il part très loin, mais on est jamais à l'abris. Très gros YAOI et HARDCORE
1. Une colère féroce

Clint Barton X Phil Coulson

Coulson est couché sur une table, mains et pieds liés. On lui a donné une dose de tranquillisant pour l'endormir. Tout ça à cause de l'Hydra. On lui a tendu un piège et ramené ici, dans se labo avec tout pleins de scientifique travaillant pour leur chef. Son équipe est à sa recherche, mais l'Hydra est bien armé, ils ne doivent pas se tromper lors de leur attaque.

Clint

Quand t'a Clint il est démoli. Depuis les évènements de New York il ne savait plus quoi faire. À l'intérieur de lui, le SHIELD n'existait plus. La mort de Coulson lui a fait le sentiment d'un coup de couteau dans le coeur. Grâce à Coulson on lui a donné une place, une maison et des bons amis. Il n'est pas retourné voir les Avengers et se cache d'eux, surtout Natasha. Après un certain temps, une homme est venu le voir lui proposant une place au sein de son organisation. Ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais il avait su voir les faiblesse de Clint et les utiliser pour le convaincre. Barton a accepté son offre, mais pour une raison bien différente de ce que croyais cet homme. Depuis, il fait ce qui lui dit, il a même abandonné son arc, pour que personne ne sache qu'il se cache derrière les missions qu'on lui conférait. Dernièrement, on lui a ordonné de distraire une bande de personne lors d'un enlèvement. On lui a dit qu'ils étaient très fort et qu'on devait à tout pris les éloigné de la cible. Clint devait s'admettre que ce n'avait pas été si simple. Il est donc venu voir qui était cette fameuse personne qu'on avait enlevé.

Il est rentré dans le bâtiment où se situait le labo d'expérimentation à Baltimore. Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les techniques d'Hydra, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Quand il a passé la porte et a vu la personne sur la table, Clint a paralysé. Son cerveau marchait à 100km à l'heure, mille et une question lui passait et un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vécu lui a fait presque tombé dans les pommes. Un mélange de colère, de dégout, de tristesse, mais aussi de joie, d'une joie bien différente qu'il ne connaissait. Il ne voyait que Coulson dans cette pièce devenu bien froide. Les yeux fermés et liés de tout les côtés. Sans prévenir il a sorti son arme, s'est rapproché de Coulson, les scientifiques, trop occupé, ne voyait pas les yeux de Clint, des yeux qui traduisait un envie immense. Barton s'est retourné et, ayant en mémoire chaque personne qui s'y trouvait, braqua son arme sur le plus loin. Un homme en blouse blanche, dans la quarantaine. Puis un autre, une femme cette fois, et une deuxième, encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que les 20 scientifique ne respire plus et que les 10 agents qui étaient posté un peu partout soient sans vie également.

Il y avait du sang partout, le pouls de Clint n'a jamais été si vite et il sentait ses membres trembler. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, vers Coulson, quand il le vit cligner des yeux. Il allait se réveiller et Barton était là, entouré de tous ses gens. Il défit les liens de Phil avant qu'il ne se lève, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il se situait entre la sortie et Coulson. Se dépêchant, avant que Phil tourne sa tête, il se cacha derrière un meuble. Il cessa presque de respirer.


	2. Un stress énorme

Phil

Pendant ce temps, l'autre personne qui partageait la pièce se leva tranquillement. Sa tête tournait, mais il fut stupéfait par se qu'il voyait. Il y avait du rouge partout, mais, à part l'odeur âcre du sang, il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait fait se carnage et qui ai enlevé ses liens et cette personne était toujours présente. Il prit un scalpel qui trainait sur une table et avança tranquillement. Évitant les corps, il se dirigea vers un petit meuble blanc supportant plusieurs documents qui se situait à 2 mètre et demi de la sortie.

Clint

Il devait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser sans que Phil ne le trouve, mais il était déjà trop tard, il se dirigeait droit sur lui. «Que faire...» pensa Clint. Il ferma les yeux.

Phil

Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration, mais il se savait proche de la personne qui se cachait dans la pièce. Il prit son arme comme un couteau et fit un brusque mouvement pour se mettre face au meuble. Ses mains et pieds en position de combat, il ne trouva rien. Il leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien. Il n'attendit que les bruits de son équipe découvrant la scène par eux-même.

« Coulson ! Tu va bien, mon dieu que je suis contente de te retrouver. Cria Daisy en entrant ignorant ce qui l'entourait et en prenant dans ses bras son chef.

-Bien sur, tu pensais quoi ? Lui répondit Coulson.

-S'est pas toi qui a fait ça, je te connais assez pour le dire. Alors qui ? Qui était là ? Demanda Melinda.

-Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'était libéré et...je pensais le ou la sentir ici, mais il n'y a personne comme tu peux le voir. »

Melinda se fit pensive, mais elle posera bien ses questions plus tard.

Ils sortirent tous de se bâtiment, mais quand ils étaient dehors, Coulson fut attiré par une ombre, plutôt un regard perçant dans le dos. « Je sais qui tu es maintenant.» pensa Coulson…

Clint

L'ancien agent fuit au plus vite ce pays, après avoir vu que Coulson était bien sorti avec son équipe. Quelque secondes avant que Phil se tourne dans sa direction, il avait repéré une sortie bien plus efficace, les conduits d'aération.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il pense où aller et se n'était pas difficile. Son préféré endroit lorsqu'il voulait être seul, tranquille et pour pensé était dans une petit auberge au Japon. Cela avait l'air irréaliste, mais il aimait bien les bains chauds extérieur, Onsen, de cette endroit, de plus tout était insonorisé donc il pouvait parlé librement et personne ne connaissait cette endroit. Il prit donc un billet d'avion direction le Japon.


	3. Une peur immense

Il arriva dans la soirée. La petite madame était habitué à Clint et elle était devenu l'une des personne la plus discret que connaissait Barton. Elle lui donna sa chambre préféré et le laissa aller prendre un bon bain dehors.

« Arigato fujin Hama » (merci madame Hama)

Puis il se détendit en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, il avait toujours su garder son calme, mais là avec Coulson quelque chose d'inconnu lui avait percer le coeur.

En sortant il mit un pantalon lousse ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt, puis reparti vers sa petite chambre et se dirigea vers une petite commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir et rentra sa main, mais paume vers le-dessus là où il a caché son fusil. Il le prit et se retourna d'une vitesse hallucinant pour découvrir une personne qui ne pensait pas revoir de si peu.

« Je pensais que tu était mort.

-Et moi je pensais pas de voir à Baltimore.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait pen….

-On ne me trompe pas Clint, et du devrai le savoir. Mais se qui me tracasse et ce que tu a fait, Coulson s'avança plus près de Clint, et la raison de ta présence là-bas. Ne me ment pas Barton.

Son coeur battait vite, de plus en plus que Coulson s'avançait. Il aurait aimé lui mentir, mais à quoi bon.

-Tu connais Grant Ward ?

-Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

-Il est venu me voir après New York. Je ne voyais plus les Avengers, ni Nick, ni personne. Ta mort m'a démolie, et il a su en tirer d'avantage. Il m'a parlé de quelques trucs et j'ai accepté.

-Tu a accepté quoi Clint ?

-De fait partie d'Hydra. Depuis, j'exécute les missions qui me donne personnellement. J'ai tué plusieurs personne pour lui et je suis responsable de ton enlèvement également. Je devais distraire ton équipe. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais la cible.

-Et tu es venu voir, mais au lieu de trouver une personne sans importance pour toi, tu m'a trouvé moi. Mais je ne comprend pas la suite.

-Tu étais vivant, voilà ce qui a déclenché le reste ! Je te pensais mort et voilà que je te trouve sur une table d'expérimentation à cause de moi !

-Mais on t'a entraîné pour contrôler ce genre de sentiment ! Qu'elle est la vrai raison soldat ?

-Non, je ne mérite plus se nom Coulson.

-Tiens, les seules fois que tu m'a appelé par se nom était lors de ta première journée au SHIELD. Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ?

Il s'approcha plus, jusqu'a être à 2 pouces de Clint, il pensais même qu'il pourrait entendre son coeur. Il avala sa salive et lui répondit.

-Je suis un traitre, voilà ce qu'il a changé. J'ai trahi les Avengers, le SHIELD, même l'Hydra en tuant tout ce peuple, en te libérant… et toi. Je ne mérite plus rien, personne. »

Clint se recula le plus qu'il pouvait, à peine 3 pouce, prit son fusil par le canon et le donna à Coulson. Il se mit à genoux et lui demanda :

« Tues moi. Tu as déjà tué plusieurs fois, je ne serais qu'un cible de plus. Je t'en pris... fait le. Je ne suis qu'un traitre... pur et simple.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Clint,

Au moins je serais mort par tes propres mains, les premières qui m'a donné un endroit où vivre et qui a su croire en moi dès le début, alors que tous me rejetait... La même qui mettra fin a mes jours. »

Les yeux de Clint étaient brillants de larme, mais n'osait pas regarder Coulson. Quand t'a lui, il semblait calme, sa respiration devenait un peu plus rapide et son arme pointait le dessus de la tête de Barton. Au moment où Clint pensait qu'il allait recevoir une balle lui mettant fin a ses jours, on lui asséna un gros coup sur le côté de la tête, bien dirigé pour ne pas atteindre la tempe, pour qu'il s'évanouit. Il tomba sur le côté voyant Coulson poser le fusil sur un meuble et en ouvrant un sac qu'il avait posé à l'entrer. Puis, il ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus se réveiller.

Phil

« S'il croit que je vais le laisser partir comme ça. Il est juste stupide, mais il va être bien puni pour ce qu'il a fait... »

Il prit le jeune idiot évanouie dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit. Il commença par enlever son chandail. Coulson échappa un petit sourire en coin en remarquant pour la première fois que s'était le t-shirt qu'il avait donné à Clint pour remplacer ses vieux vêtements au début, début. Puis, il enchaina avec le leggin en découvrant le dernier vêtement qu'il enleva. Il prit son temps d'examiner la chose de son protégé avant d'aller ouvrir son sac.

« Là on va s'amuser. »

Clint

(Attention. Scène mature en vue! Scène mature en vue!)

S'était au tour de Clint d'avoir un mal de crâne pas possible.

« Dite-moi que je suis mort…

-Non, tu pensais pas que j'allais faire ça, après ce que tu m'a dit.

Les mots de Coulson lui fit le même effet que si il avait calé 5 cannettes de Red Bulls.

-Je n'ai rien dit, à part que j'était qu'un traitre qui méritait de crever.

-Shuttttt...

Coulson s'installa sur lui posant un doigt sur ses douces lèvres laissant le temps à Clint de comprendre dans quel situation il était. Il comprit vite qu'il se trouvait complètement nu et qu'on avait menotté ses mains sur la tête de lit.

Son ainé rapprocha sa tête sur le côté de son visage.

-Qu'est…

-Tu va vite comprendre petit, mais sache que tu devra répondre à toutes mes questions. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui léchant le lobe d'oreille tout en se levant. »

Coulson avait enlevé son veston et avait relevé ses manches. Ainsi, il était plus à son aise. Quand t'a Clint, il ne lui avait même pas laisser de couverture sur son beau pénis le mettant dans une situation complètement soumise. Il prit un petit d'objet qui trainais sur le coin du lit et fit face à Clint en restant debout cette fois.

« Alors, commençons par le début, dit moi pourquoi tu a accepté cette place au sein de l'Hydra.

-Coul…

-Répond à la question.

Clint se demanda quoi faire, il se sentit bizarre. Coulson le regardait directement dans les yeux et il se trouvait complètement nu devant lui.

-Je...je ne savais plus quoi faire, je te croyais mort et il est arrivé me promettant plusieurs choses, comme de l'argent, des missions et une haute place dans la sphère.

Coulson ne croyait aucun mot de se qu'il disait. Premièrement, l'argent n'aurait jamais fait parti de ses priorités, la même chose pour la classe qu'on lui promettait. Il regarda l'objet dans ses mains et le mit à la première. Un choc électrique passa dans le corps de Clint, mais pas un normal, ce choc provenait de son entre-jambe, là où il découvrit que Coulson lui avait mit un vibrateur par l'urètre.

-Ahnn, il essaya d'étouffer son cri, mais s'était la première fois qu'on lui fessait cela et en plus devant Phil.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me ment, dit moi LA véritable raison, si tu mens encore je le monte.

Il monta à la vitesse 2 même si on ne lui avait rien dit encore.

-Hum...Umm...Clint ne réussissit pas à sortir de mot.

Il monta à la troisième. Barton avait la tête qui tournait, et il sentait qu'il commençais à devenir dur. Il ne pouvait plus penser, s'était trop de sensation.

-Je….Ahnn...je...je voulais me venger ! Ahnnn… a….arrête...vous plait…

-Pourquoi et sur qui voulais-tu te venger ? Demanda Phil en ignorant les supplices de Clint. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadé, mais il lui répondit craignant qu'il le fasse encore plus souffrir.

-De...de toi. De m'avoir laisser...seul…

Ses yeux ne pouvaient empêcher les larmes de couler.

-C'est bien, tu comprend vite. Maintenant, dit-moi pourquoi tu as tué tous ses gens au labo ? »

Il ne répondit rien, le regardant avec des yeux suppliants. Mais rien ne pouvait entraver la route de Phil, il voulait des réponses et il allait les avoir, même s'il les savait déjà il voulait les attendre de lui. Il mit alors le vibrateur à la plus haute vitesse sans prévenir, l'afficheur montrait 5. Clint se retrouva dans une transe qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, le dos courbé, en baragouinant des supplications pour que tous s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas jouir devant son ainé et surtout dans ses conditions. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, son entre-jambe était complètement levé et Coulson avait grimpé sur le lit se penchant sur lui comme tout à l'heure en lui chuchotant comme il n'avait jamais entendu Coulson le faire :

« Je t'interdit de jouir maintenant, sinon je te jure que tu va encore plus souffrir, traitre. »

Ce mot fit l'effet escompter. Clint senti un frisson le parcourir a l'attende du mot Traitre…. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi dominé par quelqu'un…et il n'aimait pas trop cela.

« Je...tu étais là...cause moi...vivant...ai pani...qué. Paralysé...j'était en...colère 'près eux…et moi.

-C'est bien, continue et je vais peut-être abréger tes souffrances.

Il caressa son torse en descendant tranquillement vers le bas, mais sans jamais toucher son volumineux pénis. Clint le regarda avec pitié en lui déclarant entre ses sanglots et excitation :

« j'ai compris…qu'j'étais amoureux… de toi. »

Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Rempli de larmes il ne tenait plus en place, se tordant dans tous les sens se retenant de jouir. Phil Coulson, même s'il savait d'avance ce que son petit oiseau allait lui dire, était quand même sous le choc. Il ne voyais même pas que Clint l'écoutait encore en s'empêchant de se laisser aller. Il retenait ses cris, se tordait comme il le pouvait, il souffrait de plaisir et il avait peur, peur de Coulson. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud le prendre. Une main entreprenante qui lui faisait encore plus souffrir.

« Clint, je te déclare être un vrai traitre et tu dois être puni pour ça…. Mais va-y, tu as l'autorisation. »

Il ne se fit pas prier plus, Barton se déversa dans les mains de son tortionnaire en jouissant comme il ne l'avait jamais fais en faisant sortir le vibrateur en même temps. Il paraissait essoufflé, il se sentait souillé d'avoir fait cela dans les mains à lui. Bien sur il avait des sentiments pour cet personne, mais il s'avait bien que s'était un amour à sens unique. Cette pensée lui fit déversé encore plus de larme.

« Désoler...Monsieur Coulson.

-Tu m'appelle encore comme ça ? En plus dans un moment pareil. Tu m'excite encore plus gamin. »

Clint tressaillit quand il lui dit qu'il l'excitait. Il regarda alors Coulson essuyer sa semence et, par la suit, enlever son linge tranquillement. Barton sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine et son corps qui devenait chaud.


	4. Une excitation incontrôlable

Ses yeux revenu comme avant, il fixait Phil se mettre par-dessus lui. Lors engins se frôlant, faisait l'effet de petit choc électrique dans tout le corps de Clint. Il ne savait plus où mettre la tête. L'ainé glissa ses mains sur son torse et ses bras, puis il se colla à lui. Il commença par le lécher le coup, tranquillement il fit des tours sur son lobe d'oreille, faisant à chaque fois des frissons incroyables à son amant. Ensuite, il le regarda, il examina son visage, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. Elle était entrouverte, laissant échapper de grosse expiration suite à l'excitation qu'il éprouvait. Puis il croisa son regard. Il disait tout. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Longtemps il resta coller la sienne contre la sienne, quand enfin le plus jeune l'accepta et entre ouvrit la bouche, laissant passer la langue experte du plus vieux. Il passa une main derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, jouant avec sa langue.

« Je vais te faire découvrir des sentiments que tu n'a jamais vécu.

-Mon corps vous appartient monsieur.

-Et se soir je vais t'enlever se vocabulaire et tu cria Phil tellement fort que jamais tu ne redira Coulson ou monsieur.

Clint ravala sa salive, mais voulant le défier quand même :

« Oui monsieur. »

Coulson n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça, il s'était trop habitué aux m'sieur et aux Phil.

Il se remonta un peu pour atteindre les menottes. Il enleva celle de droite et prit celle de gauche pour mettre cette menotte dans les 2 mains en même temps, il sera ainsi plus simple de le virer d'un bord à l'autre. Il retourna Barton sur le ventre et descendit sa main vers les belles fesses de son oiseau préféré. Tranquillement pour que Clint comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Cela eu pour effet de faire monter son stresse. Il recommença à bouger, mais arrêta vite quand il senti le doigt de Coulson rentrer pour la première fois dans son antre. Il fit quelques mouvements avant d'en entrer un deuxième. Il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseau le préparant pour ce qu'il allait venir, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Clint étouffa encore ses cris, puis arriva ce qu'il redoutait, il ne sentait plus les doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il senti quelque chose à l'entrer de son anus. Elle était très grosse. Phil le retourna pour qu'il puisse bien voir son engin qui était plus gros que celui de Barton et il voulait également voir son visage lorsqu'il allait jouir. Il prit les jambes de Clint pour les mettre sur son épaule pour avoir plus de place et commença à le pénétrer. Cette fois il ne pu se retenir et lâcha un cri se mêlant à la souffrance et la jouissance.

« Coul...son...s'est trop gros… arrêtez.

-Tu me procure trop de plaisir soldat. Umh ! Tellement serré... Hummm ! Tu es tellement bon.

-Ahnnn!»

Phil le pénétra de plus ne plus, enfonçant son engin de plus en plus loin procurant du plaisir dans les 2 côté. Mais pour atténuer les souffrances qu'endurait Clint, il lui prit son pénis dans une de ses mains et commença a faire des vas et viens. La mal qu'il subissait commençait à se transformer quant excitation. Il était étonnamment doux et attentif à la personne sous lui. Quand il était complètement en lui, il commença à faire de long et lent vas et viens. Il lâcha le pénis de Clint et se concentra sur ses mouvements. Un coup, deux coup et au troisième il toucha la prostate.

« Ahhhh ! Coul !… il le sentit encore toucher la prostate. Coulson ! Plus...plus vite. Ahnnnn !

-Comment ?

…

-Je t'en pris...plus vite...Phil Ahhhh ! Ahhh ! Uhmmmm ! »

Comme lui il y a peu, il ne se fit pas prier, il entendait juste se moment. Il fit des vas et viens rapides qui, à chaque fois, touchait la prostate de Clint. Le visage qu'il voyait sous lui était jouissif, à chaque coup il criait plus fort et ses yeux bleus devenaient la plus merveilleuse des choses.

« Ahhnnh ! Phil… je… je vais…

-Attend encore mon p'tit faucon.

-Ahh ! je...ahhnnn ! Phil ! Phil ! Phil je t'en pris ! Je vais… ! »

Les 2 jouir de plus fort. Coulson se déversa à l'intérieur de Barton et lui sur le 6 pack de Phil.

Phil

Il détacha finalement les liens de Clint et se laissa tomber au côté de lui. Barton ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé. Il le regarda et vit que Hawkeye se cachait le visage.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies.

Coulson lui prit ses mains et découvrit le visage en pleure de son amant.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Pour tout, de se que j'ai fait cette année et…

-Et quoi ? Clint dit moi le.

-Je sais maintenant ce que je ressens pour toi…je t'aime réellement, mais je sais que c'est à sens unique...et sa veut dire que je ne te reverrai plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime mieux partir, je ne serai plus jamais capable de travailler avec toi.

-Non s'est pas ça, pourquoi cela serai à sens unique ?

-Personne comme vous ne pourrait avoir ce genre de sentiment envers moi... »

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin Coulson lui prit son visage le fixant intensément dans les yeux l'air très sérieux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Encore plus intense que le premier.

« Je t'aime Hawkeye, tu as moi complètement et je ne laisserai personne te prendre comme je l'ai fait se soir, ni même te regarder comme je te regarde ou bien ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprend ?

-Oui m'sieur...Je vous aime depuis si longtemps et je ne l'avais jamais réalisé. »

Coulson le prit dans ses bras et regarda Clint s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Tu m'appartient maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi. Sache que ta vie repose sur moi, my little Hawkeye. »

Sans le faire remarquer, Coulson était quelqu'un de très possessif, surtout envers Clint Barton. Depuis qu'il l'avait engagé, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'il soit entouré de plusieurs personnes trop en admiration envers lui, à part Natasha, puisqu'il savait bien qu'elle ne trouvait en rien attirant Clint, surtout qu'il doutait de son orientation.

Clint

Il se réveilla tranquillement, Clint n'avait jamais eu aussi mal que ça au derrière.

« Aie yai yai…où suis-je ?

-La même endroit qu'hier.

-Phil ? Qu'est-ce que ?

-Tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé hier mon faucon.

-Bien sur que non, mon cul me fait tellement mal comment voudrait tu que j'oublie ? Tu m'a à peine préparé et…

-S'est normal, tu devais bien être puni pour avoir joué les traitres durant un an.

-Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire, me laisser encore une fois.

-Clint, si tu ne t'aurai pas endormi si vite hier tu serais que maintenant je ne vais plus te laisser partir, tu es à moi.

Phil se mit au-dessus de son partenaire et Barton le regarda se rapprocher de lui. Cela faisait étrange pour lui d'être dominé ainsi, mais jamais il n'oserait changer les rôles.

-Je ne laisserai personne de toucher et te procurer les sensations que je te procure, disons que tu m'appartiens. »

Il glissa ses doigts sur le joli 6 pack de Clint qui se levait de plus en plus vite à chaque nouvel endroit que Coulson explorait. Il avait envie de lui, tellement fort qu'il le sauterais maintenant, mais il se résigna et s'apprêta à se lever du lit, quand soudain Hawkeye le prit par le poignet. Phil se retourna juste assez vite pour voir le visage de Clint propageant de l'envie, mais aussi de l'indécision. Il le lâcha donc rapidement, mais Coulson ne pouvait pas ignorer ce geste.

« Donc tu n'en a pas eu assez hier soir, my little hawk.

-Non... mais oui ! Oublie, s'était une erreur, je voulais juste aller me laver avant…Phil le poussa sur le lit en s'assit en califourchon sur lui. Grrr, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Phil ! Je ne veux vraiment pas ! Arrê… !Phi..l ! Lâche...moi !

-Si tu bouges encore je vais devoir les sortir...mes menottes.

Il glissa sa langue sensuellement sur le torse de son bien-aimé et descendit vers le bas.

-Ahn...n...non Phil...je ne veux pas… Umh !

Phil avait déjà prit en bouche le canon de Clint. Um...Umh ! Nannhh ! Phil ! Phil ! »

Il lui passait trop de sensation pour dire quelques mots cohérent. D'un côté il adorait ce qu'il subissait, son ainé était si bon avec sa bouche, mais de l'autre il ne l'avait pas encore accepté complètement. Il rêvait de ce jour où Phil allait le prendre par tous les côtés, mais…Clint devrait surement l'accepter ou peut-être qu'il avait peur que Coulson disparaisse encore... Hier, il lui avait bien dit qu'il lui appartenait, mais c'était sous le coup des émotions.

Son bien-aimé continuait ses mouvements de vas et viens avec sa bouche et utilisait ses mains pour caresser les testicules et lui procurer encore de plus gros orgasme. Quand t'a Clint il essaya d'étouffer ses cris, mais s'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon.

« Ahhnn ! Ph...Phil, je vais...je...vais…Umh !…. Ahnnnnn Phil ! »

Il eu un orgasme et Coulson avala tous la semence. L'oiseau préféré de l'ainé se coucha complètement sur le dos inspirant et expirant rapidement. Mais il ne voulait pas en finir là, même s'il le supplierait d'arrêter.

« Tu as un très bon goût petit.

-Arrête de m'appeler petit.

-Je vais être plus gentil avec toi qu'hier à l'étape supérieur.

-Comment ? Non, Phil je...je ne veux pas. Pas pour la douleur, mais parce que sa va trop loin.

-Pourtant tu as beaucoup de plaisir depuis hier, il s'approcha de son oreille, Hawkeye, et peux importe ce que tu dira je ne m'arrêtera pas. Je te rappelle que s'est toi qui à commencer.

-C'é...c'était un erreur. Phil je t'en pris… »

Coulson n'en pouvait plus de ses supplication, il se leva laissant Clint se relever. Il le regarda partir en direction de la salle de bain presque nu. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir fini ce qu'il voulait.

« Grrrrr, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il me semblait que tu attendais se moment avec impatiente.

-Co...comment peux-tu prétendre ça?

-Ne fais pas semblant soldat, je t'ai déjà entendu chuchoter mon nom lorsque tu te masturbais. Je me suis toujours dit que je m'étais trompé, mais là, avec tous ce qui s'est produit et ce que tu m'a dit, j'en suis sur. Tu m'aimes, il avança de quelques pas en direction de Barton, et je t'aime également, alors pourquoi résistes-tu autant ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es masochiste, il y a autre chose.

-Comment...comment peut tu dire que je suis masochiste ?

-Clint, ne fait pas le malin avec moi, il s'approcha encore plus ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Je te connais trop bien.

...

-J'ai peur, il le regarda directement dans les yeux. J'ai peur que tu partes et que tu me laisse encore seul après avoir eu se que tu voulais de moi. D'être qu'un jouet pour toi, de ne plus avoir d'importance.

-Hey, je ne me sert pas de toi comme un jouet et tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Assimile maintenant ce que je te dit depuis hier soir. Comprend tu se que je suis en train de te dire soldat ?

-Oui m'sieur !

-Et maintenant soldat ?

-...Je vous appartient m'sieur, corps et âme. »

Phil sourit et, ne pouvant plus se retenir devant son soldat presque à poils, le poussa violemment contre le mur l'embrassa extrêmement sensuellement avec la langue. Il passa sa main sous son chandail pour atteindre l'entre-jambe de son faucon. Faisant de vas et viens pour commencer tranquillement à faire remonter les hormones de Clint. Barton en voulait davantage et ne souhaitait que le corps de Phil en lui. Il enroula donc sa cravate pour le diriger vers le lit en enlèvent sa chemise.

« Pourquoi dont t'avoir rhabiller si tu avais en tête de me prendre se matin ?

-Ne pose pas de question. »

Clint s'assit sur le lit et, s'aidant de sa main libre, se recula vers le font tout en tenant Phil par sa très belle cravate d'un bleu très foncé. Puis, au moment au Barton lui l'a enleva de son cou, Coulson fit un mouvement auquel son compagnon ne s'attendait pas. Tout en étant vite, mais pas trop brusque, il enroula les poignets de Hawkeye avec. Coulson le regarda d'un œil croche, tandis que Clint essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'avait passé.

« Je vais commencer à croire que tes fantasmes a toujours été de me voir attacher sous toi.

-Je peux pas te dire la vérité en disant non. Tu es si mignon dans cette position. »

Le plus jeune rougit de plus belle et, en essayant de le camoufler, il s'avança vers son ainé pour l'embrasser. Mais, voulant garder son rôle de dominant, Coulson le repoussa tranquillement sortant un petit quelque chose qu'il enroula autour de la bouche de son amant.

« Tu ne pourra plus dire un mot mon cher. »

Clint ne se débattit pas. Il était couché sur le lit son t-shirt disparu main lié et la bouche aussi. Son préféré dominant le fixa de haut en bas le rendant mal à l'aise.


	5. Un soulagement d'enfer

Phil

Il enleva ses vêtements pour aller rejoindre son tendre aimé qui se tortillait de malaise.

« J'espère que tu ne t'attendait pas à de le tendresse plus qu'hier ?

-Hum, hum, hum…

-Cela ne sert à rien tu t'es déjà engagé, profitons en ensemble. »

Toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il se plaça une jambe de chaque côté et la même chose pour ses bras. Il tendit une main hors du lit attrapant quelque chose qui se trouvait par terre. Barton le vit sortir une bouteille, du lubrifiant pour être plus exact. Il se demandait bien en quoi cela allait le rendre plus excité que la nuit d'avant…Coulson en mit sur sa main et commença en en mettre un peu partout autour du canon de son compagnon qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Jamais il ne le touchait et Clint lâcha un grognement. Il voulait qu'il le touche plus, mais Phil prenait son temps. Le liquide froid rendait l'expérience très excitante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Puis, Coulson commença à licher les pectoraux de son amant sensuellement. Phil entendait le bruit des chaines contre le lit et les cris étouffés qui le rendait encore plus impatient de le prendre. Mais, prenant son temps, il dirigea sa main sur son pénis pour le masturber. Fixant le regard embarrassé de son Avengers, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il soit assez dur. Il sentait la détresse de Barton qui le suppliait derrière ses : Hum, umh. Il retira la chose qui empêchait Hawkeye de parler et lui demanda :

-Alors, que veut tu me dire, tu a l'air de vouloir quelque chose, il s'approcha de son oreille, dit le moi.

L'air créé par les paroles de son supérieur lui procura des frissons.

-J'en peux plus...va-y...touche-moi… ! »

Phil Coulson le regarda avec une sourire triomphant et le pénétra sans préparation. Il rajouta du lubrifiant dans l'entre du dominé et le froideur de cette merveille fit lever le bassin de l'agent aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Ensuite, il passa sa main sur l'engin de Clint. Il était au septième ciel. Coulson était tellement bon, il l'avait tellement imaginé que le vivre en vrai était orgasmique. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris se qui plaisait beaucoup à celui au-dessus de lui. Il sentait le gros pénis de Phil lui toucher la prostate. Quant à Phil, il aimait bien le cul serré du plus jeune. Tellement qu'il se sentait sur le point de jouir, mais voulant rester dominant jusqu'au bout il masturba encore plus son préféré agent. Ne pouvant plus se retenir des gestes experts de son ainé, il se déversa dans ses mains et lâcha un cris qui assura à Coulson que Barton n'avait jamais fait l'amour ainsi. Finalement, il fit de même à l'intérieur de son amant.

Clint

« Est-ce que... tu va me prendre… dans ton équipe. Réussit-il à articuler entre plusieurs respirations.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir.

-Je sais…ma vie est entre tes mains… il sourit, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Heuu...tu me détache là ?

-Si tu accepte bien de prendre une douche avec moi.

-Je pensais que j'allais devoir te forcer. »

Ils allèrent sous l'eau ensemble et Coulson le dirigea vers le jet. Ils décollèrent vers le nouveau QG de Clint.


End file.
